fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Scientist
Scientist is one of the most feared and fun jobs on station. Being a scientist means you can either do make a buttload of delicious weapons, tools and gadgets through research, or make delicious fun-packing bombs. As it is predictable with the station, most scientists are not satisfied with just blowing up their testing area and frequently go and spread their flavor of fun throughout the station. This is of course a really bad idea, often resulting in jobbans - but then again, delicious bombs. ]] The Laboratories Research & Development This lab houses the development of hi-tech devices including weapons, batteries, drills, and circuit boards. Items around the station such as the hand teleporter, stun batons and analyzers can be collected used to improve research tech levels. Your research efforts will cap at a certain point without minerals from mining. Co-ordinate with the Quartermaster or the Shaft Miners themselves to get the minerals you need. For a more in-depth guide, see the Guide to Research and Development. Toxins Research Toxins Mixing is where you spawn. This lab focuses on exploring the possibilities of plasma gas, typically in the form of massive explosions. Also provided to you is the Toxins Test Chamber (AKA Bomb Range). Hopefully, this is where you will be testing your bombs. Bomb making is not all that easy though, as the Toxins Research Lab is really prone to outbursts of plasma, fire, plasma that's on fire, or even plasma that's on fire and spreading N2O. Yep, it ain't easy being a scientist. For more information, refer to the guide to toxins. Xenobiology This laboratory specializes in the the study of alien lifeforms, such as slimes and sometimes xenomorphs. Careful handling and caution if this lab is advised as it is common for untrained personnel to inadvertently release the specimen. It is important to ensure that the field generators are on and a fire extinguisher is nearby in case of specimens escaping their pen. The slimes themselves can usually be extracted safely using a monkey as bait. Slime cores harvested from dead baby slimes can be used to further biological research at the R&D lab or given to the Chemists for them to experiment with. For more information, refer to the Guide to xenobiology. Miscellaneous Research The rough area at the south end of the Research Division is a vacant space where you can satisfy whatever morbid curiosity comes over you. Among some potential useful equipment there is also a heavy-duty sealable test chamber. Unlike the other labs, there is no end goal for misc research. Use this space to get creative and experiment! Tips! * Unless you're a traitor, don't use the bombs on the main station. You'll get banned otherwise. *Fire extinguishers are super effective against slimes. *Adult slimes explode split into two baby slimes on death *Change the frequency of the remote signalling devices so that other scientists or saboteurs don't set off your explosives themselves. *You can open your PDA, minimize the new window, and leave your PDA in your pocket so that you can set off your bombs as long as you don't need to change the frequency. Whenever it's time for an explosion you just open the window you minimized, click send signal, and it'll do it! Leave a bomb in your backpack for an easy suicide attack solution. *If You see a REAL wizard, that PDA signal you set will be the only way. Suicide bomb him good. *It's possible to make bombs that utterly destroy a small area, gib only those people next to you, explode when you die, bring general ruin to entire wings of the station, and more! Experimentation is the key to a scientist's work. *You can blow up the singularity with a Bag of Holding. Seriously. *FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, turn on the Slime shields in Xenobio. Slimes can't get through them and evolve and explode. A Terrorist is you! At any given moment, a scientist out there is a traitor. When half the station vanishes off the face of the map, well, you know who it was. It is recommended that you use your traitor points on things to conceal your identity, as people will want to murder and rape you to death after you set them up the bomb. Or, in the least, get a space suit for the huge void you just made. Research and development currently are useful for terrorism. Grab whatever you can first out of there like laser cannons and stun guns. Category: Jobs